Betetfürmichleibeigener
by SaintCarabas
Summary: Eggman/Tails, established relationships, PWP without porn, OOC, Monster of the week, do not read it, even if you into that kind of stuff and can read in Russian. Rated M for the great justice. I'm really thankful to MysticDragon. D, you rock!


Поднимаем занавес. То, что вы видите – это Холаска, северный мир, населенный внимательными и отзывчивыми людьми. Оттуда экспортируют оленье мясо, теплую одежду, чай с жиром и исполнителей фолк-рока. Но сейчас важно то, что там, в тишине и покое своего нынешнего укрытия, находится доктор Эггман.

Сидит на кровати, слушает фолк-рок и перебирает зловещую бижутерию древних народов.

Вы уже понимаете, куда это может привести? Вы должны почувствовать раздражение к этому человеку, смертельно избитому граблями, но который продолжает разбрасывать их по газону, веря, что однажды они остановят злобных пришельцев, когда те придут по его душу и анализы.

Знаете что, лучше позвоните Сонику прямо сейчас. Что я говорю? Соника нет дома, он убрался в соседнюю вселенную, дабы отдохнуть там вволю от минувших и грядущих пиздецов. Вам бы тоже стоило.

- Чтоб я сдох, если это не браслет великой богини Битетфёрмихлайбайгене, вызывающий орды свирепых горных леммингов!

Не забудьте только мощнейший в мире телескоп, чтобы полюбоваться зрелищем.

А сейчас доктор Эггман, наполовину завешанный самыми симпатичными побрякушками, наполовину слегка обдолбанный сочетанием звуков электрогитары с ревом северных оленей, слышит стук в двери. Вообще-то двери открываются перед посетителем автоматически, и стучащему приходилось прикладывать некоторое усердие и скорость, оповещая хозяина о своем появлении.

Только один человек на свете так делал.

Эггман был готов разрыдаться от умиления.

- О, Тейлз! - воскликнул он, - проходи, пей чай. Хотя, о, знаешь, что лучше? Пей глинтвейн и закусывай острым перцем. А еще попрыгай, подвигайся, не засыпай, не иди к свету. Ну или хотя снег стряхни с ушей.

- Спасибо, - сказал Тейлз, отламывая сосульку, свисающую с носа, - я пешком полежу.

Он залез на кровать к Эггману и сел рядом, обхватив колени руками и задумчиво воззрившись на кулон с изображением осьминога с крыльями.

- Ой, что-то мне это напоминает, - задумчиво протянул он.

- Ближайший запланированный апокалипсис?

- То, как совсем недавно нам пришлось спасать мир от древнего бога Пламени и Неудачных фотографий, которого ты вызвал, чтобы он помог тебе.

- И мы отлично сработались. До тех пор, пока он не решил испытать меня на фотогеничность, все было прекрасно, а потом пришли вы и всех спасли.

- Я все-таки думаю, что тебе стоит перестать вызывать древних богов…

- Нет проблем. Я могу бросить в любой момент.

- А еще помнишь этого монстра, с которым нам пришлось долго возиться? Он был самый настырный из всех твоих союзников. Он едва не устроил войну между странами мира.

- Джон Буль? Тейлз, он был главой зловещей корпорации, а не древним монстром.

- Да уж, с древними монстрами было гораздо проще…

- О, Тейлз. Парень просто хотел, чтобы его любили и приносили каждый день по девственнице.

Тейлз засмеялся.

- Простое человеческое желание счастья, Тейлз, - добавил Эггман, - оно объединяет людей. Оно объединило нас. Дало нам великолепный шанс узнать друг друга поближе.

Этими затасканными словами доктор сказал то, что только сердце истинно влюбленных могло слышать. Истина, рождающаяся вместе с нами, прозрачная, как вода, становится мутной и яркой, как кровь.

«Знакомство поближе» означало «знакомство поближе». Тейлз узнал, ради чего доктор Эггман был готов предать и что ради чего продать, и что он бы любил и берег почти так же, как себя. Таинственно и невероятно, Эггман полюбил и захотел беречь его.

Это было удивительно, смущающе и радостно, Тейлз сперва не совсем верил в реальность происходящего, но потом перестал волноваться об этом. Только вскоре выросшее из смущения и радости чувство причастности, избранности и собственничества заколосилось помидорами смутных сомнений и желаний.

Хоть они узнали друг друга поближе, многажды признались друг другу в любви, но ни разу даже не целовали друг друга так, как полагалось бы. Эггман чмокал его в лоб или затылок, как замшелая старушка своего кота, в поцелуе фригидной старой гувернантки было бы больше эротизма, - с некоторым отчаянием думал мальчик в периоде полового созревания.

- Узнаю знакомые симптомы, - услышал мальчик в периоде полового созревания, - у тебя флешбек? Да, такое бывает, когда автор не может нормально показать события.

- Прости? Я вот иногда вообще не понимаю, о чем ты.

- Тебе уже не холодно? – спросил Эггман.

- Мне уже нормально, - ответил Тейлз.

- Плохой ответ! – заявил Эггман, - нормальное для слабаков, я требую хорошее или отличное. Хочешь, тебе сделаю хорошо?

Он сказал это и только потом понял, что сказал.

Тейлз прислонился к его боку, кончики его ушей розовели, и Эггман просто знал, что это не имеет ничего общего с реакцией на холод. Пушистый, милый лис, краснеющий от смущения из-за него.

Поразительно, как в одном мохнатом коротышке в красной обуви вмещается столько очарования. Эггман никогда не славился стоицизмом, и поэтому тут же обнял Тейлза обеими руками.

- С ума сойти, - сказал он, - Тейлз, я вовсе не удивлен, что это тебе я готов посвятить стихотворение, если бы умел их писать. Или даже два стихотворения.

- А я, - тихо ответил Тейлз, - я их уже написал тебе.

- Серьезно?!

- Я их спрятал, чтобы через пару лет найти, ужаснуться и сжечь, - пробормотал Тейлз.

- Мне до этого посвящали только художественную переработку «Шалтая-Болтая». Черт возьми, я так… смущен!

- Я под пытками не скажу, что я там понаписал, - прошептал Тейлз.

Знаете, на самом деле Тейлз боится доктора Эггмана, как своего прошлого. И любит так же, как свои два хвоста (как свое будущее). Он боится, что доктор Эггман однажды предаст его, и верит, что ему удаться выстоять и даже дать понять, что то, что между ними – это важно. И он боится, что это окажется неправдой, и что на самом деле между ними происходит стремная фигня, а не мирообразующая любовь.

На самом деле, только бы не мирообразующая. Доктору Эггману не в первой разменивать судьбу мира на себя.

_Вы знаете, однажды птица влюбилась в череп змеи, и стала без устали носить капли из моря, цветы и камни, чтобы тот ответил ей взаимностью. Но череп змеи молчал, ведь он помнил, как змея рассохлась, дожидаясь свою любовь, и не хотел, чтобы годы ожидания пропали из-за каких-то камней, - вы же знаете, как это бывает? А потом птица надоела черепу, и он сказал ей, чтобы та шла жить в горах в одиночестве, и ждать. И когда трава уйдет под землю, вот тогда и череп будет с птицей хоть целую вечность. Таким вот нехитрым способом череп захотел отвадить глупую птицу, и чтобы вы думали – подействовало._

_О, но это другая сказка._

- Ты что-то сказал? – вполголоса спросил Эггман. За их спиной били в барабаны и проводили шикарное гитарное соло.

- Я тебя люблю, - шептал Тейлз, неловко обхватывая его за шею и прижимаясь головой, - сильно.

- Вы только посмотрите. У этого умного, проницательного юноши есть очевидный провал в сравнении величин. Всем известно, что я люблю его сильнее.

- Ну, - не выдержал Тейлз, - умный проницательный юноша заметил, что, похоже, в отличие от него господин террорист не видит такие, - он выделил слово «такие», - сны о нем. Умный проницательный юноша был вынужден сделать именно такой вывод.

На секунду дыхание над ухом Тейлза сбилось. Солистка на фоне пела что-то красивое. Тейлз решил слушать только солистку, а смотреть только на потолок, потому что понял, что не выдержит подтверждения своих страхов и своей глупости.

Он закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как твердая рука погладила его по голове, а голос рядом с ухом сказал:

- Мой умный, обалденно проницательный юноша, на самом деле ты прав. Господину террористу скоро стукнет сороковник, и ему уже давно не снятся, ха, «такие сны». Господин террорист даже не обращает внимания на всякие там намеки и его окаменевшее сердце достаточно редко бьется пойманной бабочкой при чужом заинтересованном взгляде (бггг).

Ласковость его руки не вязалась с насмешливым тоном голоса. Тейлз покорно слушал, стараясь не обращать внимания на свои сгорающие в пламени стыда внутренности.

Он думал, что надо бы что-то сказать – извиниться, или объясниться, или попросить веревку с мылом. Но голос доктора вдруг смягчился. Он сказал, что:

- Господин террорист давал время привыкнуть.

Еще он сказал, что:

- Господин террорист любит тебя, Тейлз.

Тейлз подумал, что был дураком, думая, что всякими там намеками, обнимашками и взглядами можно в самом деле пробить взрослого человека.

Эггман подумал, что Тейлз смертельно мил и сто тысяч раз заслуживает исполнения своих трогательных желаний.

_Однажды волк решил, что достаточно пожил одиноким в свое удовольствие, и решил искать себе невесту, с которой мог бы разделить радости и беды. Но сколько не ходил, никого не нашел. Тогда он обратился к Луне, которой в шутку пел серенады, и спросил, где находится его невеста. Луна ответила, что не понимает, о чем он, и зачем ему другая волчица, если он сыт и у него есть кому петь песни. Ну а что может понять пустой камень?.. Волк вздохнул и пошел восвояси._

_О, и это тоже не та сказка._

- Если так, - Тейлз сглотнул, - пусть господин терро… тьфу, пусть ты поцелуешь меня.

Эггман слегка отстранился, глядя напряженным взглядом на Тейлза так, словно сердце у него все-таки могло биться пойманной бабочкой. А потом снял очки и наклонился, целуя лиса.

Тейлз обнял сильнее, и почувствовал, как в грудь врезаются кулоны.

- Ау, - пискнул он.

- Ахаха, - отреагировал Эггман, - долг и работа становится между чувствами? Тейлз, ну-ка…

Тейлз наблюдал, как Эггман лихо сдирает браслеты, наручи, цепочки и кулоны. Наблюдал и думал: ну… ну с ума сойти. Как странно.

Он раньше думал, что мог бы влюбиться в Крим, или в другую милую, добрую («стройную и с длинными волосами», мечтал втихомолку) девочку. Чтобы блики солнца отражались в ее глубоких честных глазах.

А сейчас сидел и надеялся, что полония под кроватью у Эггмана нет. А то было бы просто смертельно глупо.

Тем временем Эггман сбросил все древние реликвии на пол и даже стянул перчатки. Тейлз задышал чаще. Ему думалось, что руки у Эггмана – это о боже. Он таких никогда не видел даже на картинах. Правильные такие, строгие, с длинными пальцами, идеальными ногтями и кожей, они казались то ли контрастирующими с остальным обликом, то ли прекрасно его дополняющими. Но в любом случае он при виде них закусывал губу и внутренне преклонялся.

Эггман повелительно ткнул его в лоб своим великолепным указательным пальцем и сказал:

- Ложись.

Тейлз торопливо повиновался, лег, потом вспомнил про ботинки, вскочил, наткнулся на чужую ладонь и все-таки лег. Сердце как будто то увеличивалось, то сжималось, и все колотилось, мешая нормально вздохнуть и немного успокоиться. Он закрыл глаза, дыша глубже, и сглотнул, почувствовав, как рядом с ним легли и обняли руками.

- Ну ты вообще, - растерянно сказал голос, - тише, я ничего слишком… я не сделаю ничего, что тебе повредит.

Тейлз тут же открыл глаза. Ему хотелось сказать, что он даже не думал об этом, и что он ничего не боится, кроме как самому сделать что-нибудь неправильное и дурацкое.

Его голову обняли ладонями, а жесткие губы осторожно накрыли его, и Тейлз понял, что при всем желании не мог бы сделать что-нибудь неправильное сейчас, когда его покоряли и направляли.

Чем дольше и дальше тянулся поцелуй, тем… тем… какое странное ощущение. Это было приятно, безусловно, очень приятно, – Тейлз так подумал, что Крим или длинноволосая девочка рядом бы не лежали; и было бы очень странно, если бы они тут лежали; не рядом с этими жесткими, совсем не сладкими (обалдеть, какими горячими) губами.

Тейлз чувствовал - это было хорошо и правильно - какой идиот придумал слова вроде «грех» или «комплексы по поводу отсутствия отца»? ими только психотерапевтов пугать; это было…

О, вот оно!

Тейлз наконец сумел ухватить трепещущую мысль, уже тающую, чтобы освободить место желаниям, инстинкту, всему разом, за хвост, а всё ещё не отпускавшего его Эггмана - за шею. Он действительно мог сейчас сделать что-то не так, но ещё более «не так» было ничего не делать! Не лежать же бревном, в конце-то концов, когда тебя пытаются приласкать, и весьма успешно пытаются, чего душой кривить.

Эггман, по-видимому, думал о том же самом, если пока ещё мог думать. Тейлзу на ум некстати пришёл эпизод из бульварного романчика, от нечего делать подхваченного у Эми: «Его язык, воpвавшийся в ее pот, неистово делал то, к чему стpемилась дpугая часть его тела». Какая-то чушь. Чего не понапишут с кровью, отливающей от мозга в…

- Юноша, - жёсткие усы щекотали его нос, отчего Тейлз забавно сморщился. – Думать о судьбах бренных мира сего, конечно, похвально, но явно неуместно, когда…

Заканчивать доктор не стал: лисенок внял совету, даже не дослушав, и, цепко схватившись за широкие плечи, сам ткнулся в его губы своими, по-детски зажмурившись. Умный юноша всегда был не только умным, но и благодарным. И храбрым.

Таким храбрым, что испугался сам себя, когда засунул ладонь за ворот… эм, одежды Эггмана, в неосознанной попытке быть поближе. Эггман одобрил и Тейлз шумно выдохнул, сжимая руку в кулак. Доктор Эггман был таким твердым и горячим везде, и это било в голову, как пресловутый глинтвейн.

Било в голову и звало к действиям.

- До… Эггм… Айво? – позвал Тейлз.

- Весь внимание, - ответствовал Эггман. Тейлз взглянул на него и с радостью и облегчением увидел, что тот тоже порядочно пьян.

Треки на играющем диске были будто бесконечными, настойчиво повествовали о пользе хождения по родным лесам налегке и с волками.

_А вот еще одна, она о дочери лесника и реке, которую она родила, и камне, которым она стала. Дело в том, что она полюбила человека, который не перевязывал свои волосы, если не считать одной туго завязанной косы, и которого встретила в лесу одного в полном праздничном одеянии. Он как будто и не жил нигде, только в этом одном лесу, появляясь в определенном месте в определенный час; и скоро все заметили, что незамужняя девка лесника, постоянно таскающаяся в темный лес, вернулась с толстым брюхом, который скрыть было невозможно. Когда ее разгневанные родители начали спрашивать, от кого брюхо, она с рыданиями пыталась рассказать им все, но с языка как будто ничто не сходило. Она прибежала в лес, она не могла понять, что происходит, ведь совсем недавно, как ей казалось, ее любили и ветер и вода и земля и солнце. Появился этот человек, и она кинулась к нему, умоляя о том, чтобы он женился на ней или хотя бы показался родителям. Но он все был непреклонен, и тогда она схватила в порыве отчаяния его за единственную плетеную косу. И вдруг она распалась, а человек в тот же момент превратился в мусор, развеявшийся ветром. Так все пропало. Ветер и вода и земля и солнце сказали ей, что она связалась с лесным духом, и что ее ребенок внутри нее так же распался, и что так горька участь бедной женщины, что отныне они все будут лить слезы по ней, и ветер и вода и земля и солнце. Женщина онемев от горя повалилась на землю, и ее ребенок вышел из нее ее слезами, превратившись в целую реку; а женщина превратилась в камень на ее берегу._

Кто это все тут фольклор разводит? – с удивлением думаете вы. С не меньшим удивлением вы думаете – причем здесь это вообще. С еще большим удивлением вы думаете – эти двое ничего не слышат?

Одно скажу – с древними вещами древних народов шутить нельзя. В Холаске так особенно. А в эту пору так вообще.

А этим двоим ни до чего нет дела, действительно.

Тейлз смотрел в глаза Эггмана, и чувствовал, как атмосфера вседозволенности в личной вселенной доктора, центром которой являлся он и которую вечно таскал с собой, плавно накрыла его. Никто просто не смог бы пробиться сквозь эту самую атмосферу и достучаться до них. Здравые мысли сгорали на подлете.

И Тейлз сказал:

- Я… пожалуйста, Эггман, сделай что-нибудь, что хочешь.

Он закрыл глаза, раскинув руки, и добавил красной темноте за его веками:

- Я тебе верю.

И все равно дернулся, когда горячий и твердый рот прижался к его животу.

Пока слух ещё не отключился в нарастающем возбуждении, Тейлзу вдруг захотелось, чтобы певичка спела что-нибудь о... ну, всё же назовём это любовью, а то песни по поводу совокуплений, грехов и комплексов под аккомпанемент старинной народной палки со струнами вроде еще не положено складывать. И руки так на живот класть тоже не положено, но когда это Эггман слушал, что ему положено, а что нет – по этому поводу он всегда решал положить не только руки, но и…

Тейлз дёрнулся, когда по его животу прошёлся язык, и выгнулся этому языку навстречу, и попытался совладать с нервным ржачем по поводу забивающейся в рот шерсти. И ему честно хотелось дать знать, что ему приятно, и ещё сильнее билась под шёрсткой какая-то жилка, отзываясь в голове чередующимися волнами жаркого страха и блаженной решимости.

Он пробовал что-то сказать, но слова не шли дальше горла, будто что-то запирало их между вздохами.

Но делать что-то надо было срочно, и он протянул руку, что сначала легко и ещё чуть-чуть стыдливо прошлась по голове, а потом со всей оставшейся смелостью прижала ее сильнее. Порыв был слабым, первым, но незамеченным не остался – доктор скользнул языком ниже и потёрся об, кажется, начинающую намокать шерсть, а руки уверенно и настолько же ласково гладили лиса между ног, ожидая вполне естественной реакции. И эти поглаживания заставляли Тейлза убедиться, что руки Эггмана – это о боже. Возможно даже, «о господи».

Для такого юного и влюбленного, как он, это слишком, его член уже не может скрываться в его теле. Он думает об этом и чувствует, что «Ааа!». Еще он понимает, что только необъяснимый страх перед этим человеком, из-за которого он вряд ли сможет вернуться в прошлое к мыслям о стройных честных девушках; человеком, из-за которого его будущее стало совсем непредсказуемым, и который так невероятно легко добился от него немыслимого, удерживает его от того, чтобы кончить прямо сейчас. И он выдыхает вслух только громкое полуудивленное «ах», когда Эггман резко поднимается. Тейлз распахивает глаза и видит, что тот глядит прямо на него, задумчиво вытирая рот.

- Эй, - слабо зовет Тейлз, не понимая, что хочет сказать.

- Я так понимаю, ждать больше не имеет смысла? – деловито спрашивает доктор, и меньше всего на свете лис может понять, что это значит.

А Эггман наклоняется к нему, легко целуя его в губы (ну как раньше, этот поцелуй гувернантки-старушки; тогда это казалось издевкой, сейчас это кажется наполненным бесконечной нежностью), и так же спокойно говорит, что:

- Тейлз, у меня есть план. Простенький, но достаточно приятный, я надеюсь, я не особо тебя, э…

И тут же затыкается, встретив глаза лиса. Сам Тейлз не мог бы сказать, что его глаза в тот момент выражали, но это наверняка было очень убедительно, потому что Эггман уже молча обхватил его ладонью. Тейлз вскрикнул от неожиданности и тут же застонал – горячая гладкая широкая рука, горячие губы, накрывшие его рот, горячая рука, обвившая его тело – это все было совсем чересчур.

Растерянный и полуослепленный, он целовал ухмыляющийся рот господина террориста, чувствуя свое бессилие и нежность.

Они не выключали свет, и Тейлз лежал, прикрыв глаза ладонью и лениво слушал собственные ощущения.

Диск давно кончился, но бормотание продолжалось.

_Никто не знает, что пыталась сказать им королева одинокой ели, но они, очевидно, не послушали, и ель умерла, перестав давать опору песку и камням…_

- Да заткнись ты, - зевнул Тейлз и тут же спохватился, - я не тебе, если что, тебя я люблю.

И немедленно заснул, забыв спросить, что еще за план был.

Очнулся он в темноте и не сразу понял, что его разбудило. Но он знал точно, что его это тревожило, как хрустящий в темной комнате чей-то пакет.

- Эггман? - позвал он. Тот сидел рядом и, похоже, вслушивался в звуки. "Топ-топ-топ", говорили звуки.

- Ты тоже это слышишь? - спросил Эггман.

- Да.

- А я все думаю - это я перепил или это я недопил... пойду проверю. Вдруг это к нам, а мы не умывшись и без гробов.

Он встал и наступил на что-то громко хрустнувшее. Вместе с хрустом раздался трудный женский вздох и ругань доктора, который на одной ноге ускакал из комнаты.

- Ты куда? - крикнул Тейлз, выскакивая из кровати и уже догоняя Эггмана.

- Умываться, - громко сказал тот.

- Вместе с гранатометом?

- ДА.

- Лопату хоть прихвати.

- Еще чего, я газетками прикрою. Так, сюда, направо.

Как только они вошли в помещение, раздался грохот и звуки сирены. Холодный женский голос предложил, что они, наверное, может быть, могут захотеть спасти свои жизни.

Эггман и Тейлз посмотрели на экран, отображающий то, что творилось на подходе к укрытию. Тейлз протер глаза, Эггман зачем-то посмотрел на экран в прицел гранатомета.

По сполохам сверкающей горной зари, по синим снежным теням, грозно и величественно спускалась лавина огромных быстрых тел горных леммингов.

- Гм, - сказал Эггман.

Тейлз дотронулся до его руки, Эггман опустил гранатомет.

Тейлз сказал:

- Это похоже на небесную кару, правда?

- На небесную кару за что? – мрачно сказал Эггман.

Тейлз смотрел на орды леммингов и одна часть его разума почему-то ждала, чтобы небо упало на землю из-за них двоих, вторая над ней смеялась. Он был абсолютно спокоен. Сегодня он перебрал все сомнения, промыл все надежды и страхи, и многие ответы по поводу истины стали ему известны.

Тейлз глубоко вздохнул.

Назад в прошлое дороги не было – оно того не стоило. И в первый раз в жизни он протянул руку и показал прошлому и небесной каре средний палец.


End file.
